


Longing Heart

by Locolo



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolo/pseuds/Locolo
Summary: ExS One-Shot. When Eragon realizes everything he had ever desired in this world had always been with him, it pains his heart since he knows that it would never be possible for him to be with the one who was closer to him than anything else. Unbeknownst to him, Saphira was struggling with the exact same thoughts, for she had discovered long ago what Eragon truly was for her.
Relationships: Eragon/Saphira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Longing Heart

A rush of feelings went through Eragon as he and his dragon Saphira were patiently waiting on the slight rise some yards away from the Ramr River. And it all started that morning when he found the letter inside of his chamber, telling him and Saphira to meet Arya alone and without telling anybody, not even Glaedr or Umaroth, at the Ramr River. He was concerned, but not about that something was wrong, he was concerned about the future which was now in front of him. He knew that Angela's prophecy told him that he would leave Alagaesia behind, yet, it was the reason why he would do that which gave him no peace. 

He had discussed it with Saphira, and they agreed that they would leave Alagaesia in order to bring the remaining dragon eggs and the Eldunari somewhere else, somewhere safe and away from the remaining dangers which were still present in this land, so that nobody could ever abuse the power of the Eldunari ever again and ensure the return of the dragon race. They had agreed on this… but he kept his real thoughts away from Saphira, and it pained him every single moment. 

It only took a single rider to ruin the order which the Riders had created so long ago, why shouldn’t it happen again? Why shouldn’t this disaster repeat itself again in the future? When the Riders would lose their focus on their task again, forgotten because of the power they wielded. Why should he spend the rest of his life repeating the same actions from the past… why couldn't he leave it all behind…why shouldn't he be allowed to find his own happiness? And that was the point where he felt an emptiness within himself. 

Saphira glanced at her Rider, worry reflecting in her eyes. 

_ What is bothering you, little one?  _ she spoke softly in his mind while sending him warm and soothing feelings through their connection. Eragon’s eyes snapped open at this as he became aware of his surroundings again. He gasped as he glanced at Saphira, the setting sun reflecting in her sapphire eyes made them glimmer, her scales shining while she smiled at him in her own way. 

He could feel her amusement but also her worry as he quickly avoided her gaze, trying to conceal his thoughts from before. She mustn’t find out, how would she react? That was what he was supposed to do, rebuilt the Riders and bring the dragon race back, and then? He couldn't see anything beyond of this, no life he could built together with someone he loved more than anything else. 

He saw no happiness in his future.  _ His  _ future alone… because he knew Saphira would find her love and happiness as soon as the eggs would hatch. And that was his biggest secret. Nothing which he could ever share with anybody, not even with his partner of mind and heart, the closest and most precious being he had in his life… the one he loved more than anything else… more than a friend… 

Eragon forced his eyes shut, trying to throw every thought he had away. He couldn't… 

He felt Saphira touch his mind but he quickly hid his thoughts, causing her to look at him with slight hurt in her eyes.  _ Eragon, what is wrong? Why are you keeping your thoughts away from me?  _

“Nothing.”, the iron behind his voice made her gasp, the expression he held was betraying no emotion. But everything pained his heart for every second that passed, she couldn't see what he felt, what he felt since the day he bonded with her, his beautiful dragon, since everything they've been through, and yet he was too blind to see it. It would destroy everything he had left if she would find out. It was not  _ her _ he had searched for in his life. No, all he wanted in his life has always been with him the entire time, never leaving his side. And yet, it was so far away. 

And it pained his heart ever since the realization hit him. Because that was what would happen. What would happen if he stayed with Saphira until the day the eggs would hatch. He couldn't live with the knowledge that she would… would…

His eyes widened when Saphira's tail wrapped itself around his body and lifted him towards her chest, her paws embracing him as she lowered her head on eye level with him, her gaze never leaving his while forcing him to look at her. 

_ Eragon, I can't bear to see you like that! I know you better than anything else, please, tell me what is bothering you _ her eyes softened as he lost himself in her eyes.  _ I love you, little one…  _

He shut his eyes at that, the bitter truth that it was only meant in a different way stabbing his heart again. Yet as she wanted to say something, Eragon spoke up again. 

“Look, there.”, he motioned behind her where he spotted a green form in the sky, his eyes now empty without any emotion as he forced a fake smile onto his lips since he already figured out what it was that was heading towards them. The only thing which could be. 

_ Eragon- _

“Eragon!”, Saphira was interrupted and turned her head at the familiar voice of the elf who wanted to meet them here. Yet that was, without mentioning the green scaled dragon on which she was sitting. Arya raised an eyebrow at the position Eragon was in before he freed himself from Saphira's grasp to meet Arya, trying to ignore Saphira's gaze who noticed the green male dragon who watched her with interest. It was then when he noticed the circlet of gold which was resting upon her brow. 

“You? Dröttning…?”, he asked after a moment of hesitance with only his eyebrows slightly raised, for in truth, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings anymore, for the arrival of the two of them had risen his deepest fears and thoughts from before, the pain inside of him returning as Arya replied with a smile. 

“Me. My people chose to give me my mother's title, and I chose to accept.” Above them, Saphira and the emerald dragon sniffed at each other. As much as he tried to ignore the knotting feeling in his stomach and the green dragon, he asked. 

“And him?”

She smiled again, introducing him towards the new dragon named Firnen which he could only guess hatched for her during her absence. 

_ I am glad to meet you, Eragon-friend-Shadeslayer, my Rider has told me much about you.  _ Uncertainty krept into Eragon, he had never experienced it before… 

Firnen returned his gaze to Saphira, many things passing through them as Eragon could feel everything from her. The thoughts, sensations and the… emotions… 

“They seem to have taken to each other”, Arya said with a smile, the knotting feeling inside of Eragon only beginning to grow. But it wasn't the only thing he felt, for every word Arya spoke, he felt like his fears were taunting him, stabbing his feelings. She suddenly took his hand and led them a bit away from their dragons, leaving them to themselves as Eragon began to feel the pain within himself becoming worse. He tried to shrug it off as they both watched the two dragons, Saphira was not sitting as she normally did, instead she crouched low just as Firnen did, his tail twitching. 

Suddenly Eragon had trouble to breath properly, his growing uncomfortableness screaming at him to escape everything that was happening. Arya looked at him with a worried expression when she noticed his shallow breathing and pained expression which he could not hide any longer.

And suddenly, his eyes snapped open, the hurt became unbearable as he only muttered a brief  _ excuse me _ before he walked away into the direction of a forest near the River and just as Arya tried to take his hand he ran, for everything he tried to keep sealed away broke free, tears streaming out of his eyes as he couldn't bear all of this. And so he ran, ignoring Arya’s shouts, for he didn't care about anything. His heart couldn't take it anymore. 

… 

Saphira snapped her head away from Firnen as she suddenly felt a torrent of emotions overwhelm her, the hurt and betrayal she felt over her shared bond with her partner of heart and mind before it suddenly came to an end, a part of her mind which was always there suddenly vanishing, Eragon was not there anymore. 

As the realization hit her, she bared her teeth and growled at Firnen while taking a step back before she shot off the ground and towards where Eragon had left, her heart and instincts guiding her for they were leading her towards the only thing in this world they desired. 

… 

Hurt, betrayal and jealousy surged through him as he ran, through the forest, away from the others, away from Saphira… more tears streamed down his face as he gritted his teeth, shutting her out of his feelings completely, the loneliness wrapping itself around him. 

For how long he's been running, he didn't know. But he had to get away. Get away from her. 

He knew he couldn't live anymore like this, he knew what was undoubtedly going to happen and it was only natural. Of course, that was what she always wanted, a mate who she could have, and here he was, crying when she had finally found one because he realized what his heart had always longed for. Anger rose up within him, but it was only directed at himself. He was such a little, pathetic and weak human! 

By the time the sun was fully set, the moon shining brightly in the sky, he fell to his knees as he came to a stop in front of a lake in a clearing of the forest, his strength leaving him. Tear after tear streamed down his face as he sobbed, looking at his reflection in the water, the moonlight shining upon the clearing. He shut his eyes tightly as more tears trickled into the water below. He didn't care anymore… if he couldn't stay by her side, what would he do? What would he do with his life… without her… 

… 

_ Pure delight and happiness surged through him as he saw his beloved dragon descend from the sky and towards the entrance of the Dwarven city as he waited for Saphira to land before he realized that she wasn't slowing down even though she was near the ground. He gasped as she tackled into him, licking him all over while holding him in her paws as she felt her warm mind once again wrapping itself around his as she held him on the ground, not letting go of him. She didn't stop licking him as he could finally hear her beautiful voice in his head again.  _

_ ‘I missed you, little one…’ Eragon hugged her back as tightly as he could around her belly ‘I missed you too, Saphira…’ _

_ …  _

Eragon cried in pain as he clawed at his head, panting heavily as he forced his eyes shut tightly again, trying to throw those cursed images away, the pain tormenting him. 

… 

_ ‘Protect her Eragon, for without her, life is barely worth living…’ _

_ …  _

“AHH! SHUT UP!”, he couldn't believe his own words but the pain wouldn't go away. It would stab him with every fond memory he still possessed, turning it into even more pain. He wouldn't let it dominate him… no… he didn't need all of this… 

Suddenly he snapped his eyes open again and spoke in a last desperate attempt in the ancient language as he said the very line that he would only love one being and bind himself fully towards it before trying to say any name which was destined to him, but as he did, he choked the name as it left his mouth, leaving him with his eyes wide open and unbelievingly. 

“... Saphira.”

A voice suddenly spoke in his head, soothing him and taking the pain away which could only be healed by one being, repeating the same sentence he spoke in the ancient language before saying the last word with utter love and happiness. 

_ ‘... Eragon.’ _

He slowly turned his head around as he saw Saphira standing in front of him, her eyes watering, yet she smiled at him. 

“Why?”, his voice wavered as Saphira slowly edged closer, her gaze never leaving his. 

_ Because there is only one being I love  _

Eragon was frozen in place as Saphira stepped towards him, her eyes nothing but full with love directed onto him and only him. 

_ who I love more than anything else and always will with everything I am _

Her mind slowly wrapped itself around his, blanketing him in warmth as she neared him. 

_ who I love more than just my partner of heart and mind, for he is my only love, he is my mate, my soul mate, forever bound to me as I am to him _

She lowered her head as she wrapped her wings around him, holding his head with her paws as she pulled his head towards her own, her longing eyes gazing deeply into his. 

_ and that is  _ **_you_ ** _ , Eragon…  _

And with that she connected her mouth with his as she didn't let herself be hindered by their differences, ignoring whatever instincts told her that this was not the way dragons were  _ supposed _ to act, for she was not a mere wild dragon, she was his partner of mind and heart, she was his and  **only** his. Nobody would ever be closer to her than her Eragon. His sobbing came to an end, his eyes watering as Saphira pressed deeper against him, consuming him with all of her love, opening her mind completely to him, no secret was being kept from him by his partner as he could see everything of her. And with it, he saw what he never believed was possible, what he was to her. 

_ I love you, my  _ **_mate_ ** _ …  _


End file.
